After War: Gundam X: Judgement's Call
by Devil Dog
Summary: Semi SI/Continuation: Six months after the end of the 8th Space War, the Frost brothers are up to something, but what? Rated T for later content. Garrod/Tiffa. I'm putting it here untill there's a dedicated Gundam X section.


After War: Gundam X: Judgement's Call

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to After War: Gundam X. If I did, I'd certainly try to make sure that it got it's fair run of episodes, instead of ending ten episodes early.

Author's Note: This is something of a SI/Continuation story, with a guest appearance by a Gundam from another series. If anyone on this site guesses which Gundam, I'll give the first correct person a cameo in a later chapter.

* * *

The end of the 8th Space War was greatly welcomed by many. The New UNE was making peace with the SRA, and no one was fighting over Newtypes anymore. Everyone looked forward to the future with hope (influenced, in no small part, by the optimism of the now-legendary former pilot of Gundam Double X, Garrod Ran). Newtypes were now a thing of the past, though this information had yet to reach everyone, leading some con artists to continue to pass themselves off as Newtypes (an utterly ridiculous idea, of course; with D.O.M.E. destroyed, even if they _were_ Newtypes, their powers would have long since faded away). In a small town, Garrod sat at a resturant table with his girlfriend, Tiffa Adill. Tiffa was laughing gently at some funny remark made by Garrod.

This was the scene that greeted the New UNE representative as he walked in. Adjusting his sunglasses, he approached the couple.

"Garrod Ran?" The man asked. His voice was gruff. Garrod looked up at the man.

"Yes?" he replied, a smile on his face.

"I am a representative of the New UNE Military Command. I am afraid I will need to speak with you concerning a matter of some importance. Miss Adill's presence will be helpful as well, but not required."

Garrod adopted a quizzical look.

"Uh, sure, but Tiffa's not a Newtype anymore, so what could you want with her?"

"If you will both come with me, I will answer any questions you may have."

* * *

A passenger jet flew through the air, carrying Garrod and Tiffa. The representative was relating a story to them.

"When you defeated the Frost brothers six months ago, they did not die, as you may have believed. Rather, they seem to have survived and are gathering a number of people around them. Their goals, currently, are unknown, but a great many mobile suit purchases and thefts have been traced to them. In addition, a group of scientists working for the New UNE and the SRA in developing unmanned mobile suit technology have disappeared. We suspect the Frost brothers group to be responsible." Garrod thought about that.

"Unmanned mobile suits? What's the point?"

"The idea was to keep defense forces from losing qualified pilots during the still-present bandit raids by taking the pilots out of the cockpit. The suits, which have been nicknamed 'mobile dolls,' could either be piloted by human operators remotely, or operate autonomously. Naturally, the autonomous mode would prevent the mobile dolls from making lethal attacks, focusing on disabling the enemy suits. This was designed so that, if they went on a rampage, they would not kill the pilots sent to stop them."

"I can see how that would be a problem," Tiffa replied, her voice somewhat quiet. Garrod nodded.

"So you need me to stop the Frost brothers again, huh? Sorry to break it to you, but Gundam Double X was heavily damaged. The satellite cannon would be useless anyway, even if you repaired it."

"We already know this. However, I believe that one GX-9900 unit, the one you piloted before aquiring the Double X, was modified into a model nicknamed the X Divider. We would like you to pilot that Gundam. We also have contacted Roybea Loy and Witz Sou, who both agreed to join a special task force meant to counter the group lead by the Frost brothers. We would like you to join the task force as well."

"So I'm gonna part of a team? Any other mobile suit pilots for this task force?" The representative nodded.

"Yes. There will be one more pilot involved, though his custom Gundam is still being constructed and he is going through training. Apart from him, the entire former crew of the _Freeden II_ will also make up the task force."

"Even Jamil?" Garrod asked.

"Yes. He will have overall command." Tiffa raised her hand.

"What would you need me for? Without my Newtype abilities, I'm afraid I won't be much use."

"An astute question. However, I believe Techcs would like you to be a medical assistant under his guidance." At this, Tiffa smiled.

"I am thinking of becoming a doctor some years down the line. Perhaps this will pave my way into medical school."

"A reasonable expectation. I take it that you both agree to join this task force?" He got two nods of agreement. Garrod grinned.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Well there's my first chapter. Hope you like it. And please note, that the cameo offer only applies to members of this site. And yes, I did lift the concept of mobile dolls from Gundam Wing. Please don't point it out.


End file.
